Back at Home
by darknights800
Summary: Masters Chief and his platoon have been stationed on his home planet to protect it from the covenant. That's all he needed to know. What he didn't know was that he was going to stay at his old home and the first family member he would meet is his now teenage sister. Wait, who was the sniper who helped his men take down covenant forces?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is Darknights800, so I have a few things I need to explain before we get on with the story. 1, In this story is after the events of Halo 4. But, I'm acting like Chief is younger then he was in the games because in this story I'm acting like the sister already knew John before he "died" but for this to go as planned I need the sister to be in her early teens. I just wanted to confer that so you all knew what was going on. Now on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Halo.**

It all started as a regular day for Master Chief. Get up, train, eat, train again, get orders from the captain or Sargent and carry them out. The day changed at the getting orders and carry the out part, so we'll start there.

"Master Chief, we need your toon at the front of the ship ASAP." a commander said in Chief's Com.

"We're on our way sir." Chief replied. As soon as everyone in his platoon gathered, they all went to the front of the ship.

"We're here sir. What did you need?" Chief asked as the captain was walking twards him.

The captain then faced Master Chief." Chief, I am temporarily stationing you and your platoon to planet Eridanus II. US orders. There seem to be recent covenant attacks there. We want you to protect the planet."

Master Chief replied ." I understand sir.".

The captain nodded." Good, we'll be landing on the planet to drop you all off shortly at a nearby station."

Master Chief then nodded then him and his platoon went back to what they were doing. Not too long after the debrief the ship dropped Chief and his platoon off at the planet. Chief and others reloaded then went out scouting the nearby area.

Master Chief then went to his com links," Has anyone seen anything?" Chief asked. Everyone didn't see anything and no sign of covenant. But not too long after Chief heard gun shots and plasma shots from a distance. Chief ran twards the sound and saw some of his men surrounded by covenant forces.

Chief and his men started shooting down all the covenant they could. Blood was splattered everywhere covenant and human blood was shed. There were casualties, but the Marines were able to fight off the covenant. Master Chief looked around to see their condition.

Some marines weren't too badly injured, but others had multiple bullet shots and/or were losing lots of blood from other injuries. They couldn't go back to the station because it was too far and marines were too badly wounded. If they went to go back then it was more likely that the troops would die of blood loss before reaching the station. Chief himself would be fine, but he would lose too many men. So, he tried to contact the nearest station.

"Hello, is anyone there? This is Sierra 117 at coordinates Alpha 106. Can anyone hear me?" Chief was met with silence. Chief knew that he had to stay and treat the Marines' wounds the best of his ability.

But sitting there wouldn't be any better. Chief patched up some of their wounds with bio foam, but there wasn't enough.

Later more covenant attacked with even more backup then last time. They killed them all off, but a good percentage of his men died. More were wounded.

While the men were recouping Chief fought off more forces. He saw more and more of his men get killed and soon he was the only survivor. Soon the injuries got to him and he started hurting. While he was fighting off forces, he don't notice someone was sniping covenant from behind.

Chief then got stabbed in the abdomen by an energy sword from an elite he didn't see. Chief then noticed a sniper bullet kill the eliet. Chief's vision was blurry but he saw a hooded figure in front of him killing off the remaining covenant. He too got his gun and assisted the hooded stranger. When he was done he was able to get a good look at the stranger. They seemed to be young. He started to wonder who it was.

The person finally spoke after he/she looked around." Are you alright?" the person asked. They sounded female.

Chef nodded," I'm fine. Are you injured?" he asked.

The girl nodded," I'm alright." she said.

Chief only had one more question, why did he have this wierd intent to make sure this person wasn't harmed. He almost had a feeling like he knew her. Wonder why.

 **Well that's it. Hope you liked it, please review to tell me how I did. Thanks a lot. Oh yeah and please forgive for that the chapter wasn't that long. I'll try to make them longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, Darknights800 here. So, I have a few things to go over before we get to this story. First, this chapter will focus on Master Chief's sister Abby. Second, if some of you already know this, I just want to confirm this, this story already has some twists in it, and I need to have those twists in this story for it to work. Don't worry, this story will be better then it sounds, but you guys might want to read this chapter to understand what went on in the past. Oh yeah, this chapter might have some hints on what will happen in the sequel I hope to make if I can. Now, enough talking. Let the curtains rise!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Halo**

Hello everyone, my name is Abby, I am 14 years old and live with my mom and her boyfriend. I am a junior in high school and have one friend named Clair. I am usually a victim to bullying and don't have much people to tell about it the only people I could tell and would do something about it died, and this is my life...

"Abigail, time to wake up dear. It's time for school." Angie, my mom said from the kitchen.

I rolled over and groaned, I hate mornings and school. I got up changed then went downstairs, for some reason this morning, I feel like something was going to happen today that I forgot. I shrugged it off then got my bag for school.

"Morning mom," I said. I looked around and realized that someone was missing. "Hey mom,"

"Mom hmm?" She questioned still cleaning the dishes.

"Where is Daniel?" I questioned looking around for my mom's boyfriend.

She sighed," When will you ever consider him a father?" She asked.

My face darkened," Because, he isn't and never will be." I said, voice dripping with venom.

My mother's face said it all, she knew she should have never brought up that subject. For us as in me and my mother, me considering Daniel a father was a fragile subject, say the wrong thing and the atmosphere changes.

I then opened the door then turned my head twards my mom, " See ya." I said, then went out the door and closed it.

When I got to school things weren't any better. Ever since my mom and I had talked I thought about what happened years ago, when I was just a child...

 _It was 11 years ago, Abby was just 3 years old. Her and her big brother John were playing at the local park. Abby was happy and smiling back then, because back then she had her father and John, but that whole day changed her whole life_ ( alright, everyone remember that the UNSC replaced John and the others with clones that were supposed to die) _. While her and John were playing together them and the other kids heard a noise from above, they all looked up and saw a covenant ship._ _Everyone started running in different directions as the covenant started attacking._

 _John hid her in a crate, " Stay here and you'll be safe." he said closing the crate. Abby looked through a hole._

 _"John," she said._

 _John started looking for a hiding spot, but the covenant got to him first, she saw him get shot and die. Inside the crate she started sobbing, " John! John!" She sobbed. Likely she was never found, but she was never the same. John and her were like the best of friends. Now that he was gone, she was alone. Of course she had her dad to teach her everything she knew from fighting to shooting._

 _But, he died 6 years later when she was 9. She never hung out with anyone else, but Clair. But, even with Clair, the two were never really close._

At school everyone made fun of Johns death and rubbed it in my face. But even when she was made fun about it I'v always had some feeling that John wasn't dead, that one day...she...would see him again even though it was something impossible.

I met up with Clair later.

"Hey Abby." Clair said. When she saw my face she knew what went on.

"Hey Clair." I said.

When the day went by, nothing really happened until the end of the day. Clair went up to Abby and had a sad look on her face. Abby then knew she wouldn't like what Clair had to say.

"Hey Abby, I need to tell you something." She said.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked.

"Well, I'm leaving the planet." She said.

"Wh- what? Why?" I asked.

"My parents said so, I need to go now. This is goodbye." She then left ,no hug, nothing.

Abby then scowled,' Why does things like this always happen to me?' She thought to herself.

While she was pitting herself, she heard gun shots. Too fimilliar gun shots. With the gun shots of human guns too.

Abby's curiosity got the best of herself and she went twards the noise. What she saw was only things she saw in her dreams, something she could only wish of doing. What she saw was human forces fighting off covenant forces. But, the covenant were winning. There was one more thing she saw that was unbelievable. What she saw on that battlefield was a spartan. A living spartan fighting the covanent.

Abby has always wished to join the UNSC one day.

While she was watching the battle a Jackle was sneaking up on her. Before it shot her she turned around saw it and do get the plasma shot.

Abby then had two choices, 1) die right there and then, or 2) go down to the battlefield and have a chance of living. Choice 2 sounded more appealing so she took for the battlefield.

While she was running she spotted a sniper rifle next to a dead corps of a marine. "Oh, yeah." She smiled. Her father has tought her to shoot many guns and the sniper was her favorite.

She then aimed and fired at the Jackel. The one shot killed it. She then started killing all the covenant in sight.

After a while she realized that an eliet was nearing the spartan. But the eliet got to him first. He stabbed the spartan with the energy sward in hand. She then pulled the trigger and killed the elite with a head shot. She went in front of the spartan and killed the covanent in front of her. He spartan was also still killing covenant even with his injury.

After they killed all of the covanent I looked at the spartan. Will he be alright? I wondered.

When she was sure that all the covenant were killed I finally spoke."Will you be alright?" I asked.

The spartan nodded "I'll be fine. Are you injured?" he asked.

I smirked, "I'll be alright." I said. I just wanted to know one more thing. How come even though I just met this guy, he has gives me this feeling like I've known him for most of my life? And why do I have this feeling that makes me want to protect him?

 **Poor Abby, only of you knew, well that's it for now. Hope you liked it. Please review, next chapter Chief will return. Thanks everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Darknights800 here. So right now I don't have much news except for my first review. Thanks for that Zboxx. So enough with talking, let's get this story started!**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Halo.**

 **~~~~~Abby~~~~~**

Abby then looked at the spartan."So, where are you going now? she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. Internally she was giving herself a good hit on the head.' Idiot, who asks a spartan that!?'

Chief then looked at her," After this I'll go to the nearest military facility from here." he said.

Abby's jaw almost dropped, luckily she had some self-control. Then she started, ''Alright, I know I might sound like a pest right now, but the nearest military facility is at least 50 miles from here and takes at least 1 hour to get the on a vehicle. How will you get there before nightfall, and that gash you have her won't be any help at all." she said. Her voice clarified that she was worried.

Chief thought about the information. ''I'll just have to find some form of shelter before sun down then.'' he said. Chief then got up from where he was sitting, "You should be worried about getting back home before sundown yourself."

Abby's face brightened at an idea she thought up of. She then stood up abruptly."Hey, how about you could stay with me and my mom? I bet she wouldn't mind. Plus, if you want her to, you could have her check your gash. I bet she could do that without having to take off your armor." she said.

Chief thought about it for a little bit. After a while he nodded. Abby then smiled." Alright then, my name is Abigale, but I like to be called Abby. What should I call you while you stay?" she asked.

Chief hen looked at her, "You can call me Master Chief." he said.

Abby then faced a certain direction." Alright then Chief, follow me and I'll show you where my house is located." Abby said as she started walking.

Soon the two reached a very fimiliar house to Abby and in a way Chief.

Abby then faced Chief," I guess you should stay out here while I talk to my mom." she suggested. Chief nodded in agreement.

Abby then walked into the house."Hey mom, I'm back." Abby said looking at her mom.

Angie then looked back at her daughter and hugged her." Oh thank goodness, I was so worried."she said. Angie then held Abby at arms length," Why are you so late?" Angie asked.

Abby sighed,"Well to explain that, I need to explain another thing first." Abby said looking at her mom.

Angie nodded,"Yeah, what is it? You didn't get in trouble did you?"

Abby continued." Well, we have someone that will stay with us for a little bit." Abby said.

Angie looked at her daughter in curiosity," So, who is this visitor?" Angie asked.

Abby then said,"Well, it's kind of someone from the military. You can come in now." Abby said.

~~~~~Master Chief~~~~~~

While Chief was thinking about waiting outside of the house for Abby's signal, Chief was thinking about the days events.' So, I guess I'm back here after all. It's been so long.'he thought.

He was so little last time he was at that house. Heck, it's been a long time since he was even on the damn planet. It's been a long time since he's seen anyone from this planet.

Soon enough he heard a shout of " You can come in now." From Abby.

When he walked into the house he saw a face he hadn't seen since he was taken away from this place. The person, no the people in from of him were his original family, the family that's known him since he was literally born.

Angie smiled," Ah, so you're the person Abigale told me about. My name is Angie. Nice to meet you-,'' Angie then paused.

Chief then looked at her, " You could call me Master Chief or Chief."

Angie then smiled, " Ok Chief, you're welcome to stay with us if you'd like." Angie said.

Chief nodded," Thank you, ma'am." he said.

Abby smiled," Well, I'll show you where you'll be staying. If you need anything just ask mom, or me." Abby said.

Angie then smiled,' It's been such a long time since I've seen Abby have such a genuine smile.' She thought.

 **Alright everyone I hope you all like that chapter. So after this chapter I'll take a break. Don't worry it won't be a long break and I'm not discontinuing this story. I just need some time to work on my other story too, but thank you all for reading! I'm very greatful. Please review. Thanks everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, Darknights800 here. I'm so sorry for updating so late. Well I have Back at Home chapter 4 done. Here it is, hope you guys like it.**

Today was a totally new day for Abby. Its been two days since Abby met Chief. For the time he was resting and taking care of some injuries that he could take care with himself. For the first day Chief stayed downstairs, but then dissapeared inside of his room for the rest of the day. That's also how it went for the day after that too.

Both Abby and Angie expected the spartans to be quiet and kept things to themselves. Only a few times had Angie or Abby have ever had a little talk with Chief.

It was 6:42 as Abby was changing into her school uniform. Abby was still also getting used to having a spartan inside of the house. On the first few mornings with the spartan, she got surprised/spooked by the spartan which to her was pretty embaressing since at least once she got so spooked that it made her litterally fall off of the stairs, but thankfully she soon adapted to the new guest.

Abby then soon went downstairs to the kitchen. She then soon saw her mother at the sink washing some dishes while Chief was leaning on the wall still in armour. Abby highly doubted she would ever see Chief's real face in the time he stayed there.

Abby then looked at her mother, "Good morning mother." She said smiling.

Angie then looked at Abby also smiling, "Good morning sweetie." She said.

Abby then faced Chief smiled then nodded in greeting.

Chief then nodded back at the girl.

Abby then picked up her school bag that was placed in front of the door. "Well I should probably get going now." She said opening up the door.

Angie then just waved at her, "Alright then, just be careful." she said.

Abby nodded then closed the door.

As soon as Abby closed the door Angie sighed, "I hope she dosen't get into any trouble." She said to no one in particular.

"What dose that mean?" A gruff voice asked.

Angie then shook her head, "Well, ever since Abby was a kid she's been bullied, because of the death of a sibling. His name was John." She said.

Unknoticed to Angie, Chief tensed now understanding what was problably going on.

During the first few nights at the house Chief has been treating his own wounds and has been recouperating, but he was also at the same time thinking about why the two people in front of him felt so fimiliar to him.

After a while of thinking chief finally tapped into some long lost and forgotten memories. He then finnaly remembered that both of them were the people that had been with him at the time before he was taken by the UNSC to become the soldier they wanted to become.

Because of him remebering his childhood, he then remembered that in the past, people have picked on his little sister before, but back then he was able to protect her. Now though it looks like she could take care of herself well.

"Them picking on her about that is pretty much over, but people still pick on Abby for no appearant reason and at times arguments turn into fights." Angie said again.

Angie then noticed Chief looking at her then chuckled, "Oh, sorry for remabling about that all of a sudden." Angie said.

"It's alright ma'm." Chief said.

While the two adults were talking Abby was walking on her way to school.

It took awhile, but by then Abby was used to it. Ever since her father died Abby has had to walk alone to school.

The first time had to walk alone to school was when she was around 9 about to turn 10. She was at first very scared, but very slowly got used to everything.

Back then her father would always have no problem walking to school with Abby, he would then later drive a car over to her school and pick her up, but nowadays her mom has always been buisy cleaning and her boyfried Daniel was always so buisy. Abby never liked him.

It took 40 minutes to get to the school and go back home. By the time Abby reached the front of school she only had 5 minutes to get to class.

On her way there Abby ran past a group of her regularly bullies, but she ran so fast she didn't realize that there was a puddle of spilled milk in front of her. She then slipped and fell forward landing on her chest.

The group of kids then started snickering and giggling. One of the girls form the group then walked up to her.

"Hey Abigale, you know spilled chocolate milk has such a great look on you! You should wear it more often whore." Rachel said while laughing.

The group then started walking away all still snickering.

Abby on the other hand didn't know what expression she had on. It always ended up like this and she never knew if it was going to end.

Abby then just went straight twards the bathroom and changed into her P.E. cloths. The only pair that wasn't dirty.

She then went to class. When She did the teacher called her and said she was late. Abby then responded with a soft "Sorry" then went to her seat.

Abby then had to go around the school in her P.E cloths with everyone laughing at her like she was the joke of the school, but she didn't care.

Rachel and her group have done way worse to her and she never cared, because she had worse things to cry about. Abby has cried about some of their little so called "jokes". In fact some of those acts has actually caused Abby to just cry in her room.

Soon it was lunch. For Abby lunch was one of the worst times of the school day because anyone could just go up to her and pick a fight. It's not like Abby liked fights, but it just so happens that Abby pretty much attracts trouble.

While Abby was eating, one of Rachels friends who's name was Elizebith walked up to her. "Oh hello Abigale, how's your pathetic life doin so far?" she asked.

Abby then just kept eating, ignoring the girl in front of her.

Elizebith then slammed her hands down on the table causing some people to look their way. "Hey! When I talk to you you answer got it!" Elizabith shouted looking at Abby angrily.

Abby then looked up at Elizebith, "Will you please bring it down? You're causing a lot of attention to yourself." Abby said calmly.

Elizebith then grabbed the front of Abby's shirt that made her stand up. "Listen here girly, stop acting like you're all high and mighty because the truth is that you're some pathetic lowlife who cries over every little thing that happens to you." she said.

Abby then furrowed her eyebrows at the girl with a glare that would make her parents proud, "If I'm a pathetic lowlife then you must be something much worse then a pathetic lowlife ass." she said looking at Elizebith sin the eyes.

Elizebith then attempted to hit Abby with a punch, but Abby sucessfully dodged it getting out of Elizabeth's grip at the same time.

"Look, I really don't want to fight you." Abby said taking a defesive position.

"But I do!" Elizebith shouted while charging at the girl.

Elizebith again tried to punch Abby, but she dodged her then kicked Elizebith on the back whick sent her flying into a wall.

Abby then turned around and sighed, "I'm going to get into trouble for this aren't I?" she asked already knowing the answer.

Soon a few periods later the office called up Abby. They then sent abby home with a three day suspension.

Angie you could gess was pretty surprised when she saw Abby come home.

"Sweetie, what in the world happened? Why are you home so early?" Angie asked.

Abby then gave her mother her refferal, "Well, I kind of got into a fight earlier today and I got suspended for three days." she said.

Angie shook her head knowing something like that might of happened. "Well at least you are okay." She said.

Chief now upstairs in his room took off his helmet to get a breath of fresh air. He then looked into his helmet secretly wondering what the UNSC base that he and his toon were supposed to go to was doing at the moment.

 **Hope you guys liked it, please rview on if you guys liked it. Please reviw andd tell me what you guys think. Thanks a lot for reading.**


	5. Story Remake in Progress

Hello Everyone! I'm sorry about the slow updates of the story and all, but somehow I got myself back into the franchise! Rn I'm planning on remaking the story and will hopefully publish new revised (but not too much changed) chapters! I've noticed many spelling errors in the story (which is probably due to the fact that majority was written on my phone) The revised version will be called New Hope. Thanks for reading!


End file.
